Sesto
History John Oliver, better known by the alias Sesto, was born in 1795 (exact date unknown) to Robert and Margret Oliver in the town of Boston, Massachusetts. The Olivers were a standard middle class family of the day, and for the most part, Sesto had a very unextraordinary childhood. His parents insisted upon his education, and he attended school regularly up until the age of 12. When he was 12 years old, Sesto fell victim to a horrific and traumatic incident that shaped his personality and granted him unusual powers. One day, as he was wandering through a heavily wooded forest, Sesto was abducted by a group of satanic fanatics that made their home deep within the forest. There, they experimented on him for days, forcing him to drink various foul tasting potions and placing dozens of curses and dark enchantments on him, only to remove them after their amusement was sated. After they tired of toying with him, the witches discarded him at the edge of the forest, leaving him to wander back to his home. Sesto never knew why he did not tell his parents what had gone on in the witches' cabin. He simply insisted that he had gotten lost and had not been able to find his way out of the wood. Shortly after he arrived back home, Sesto discovered his new ability to modify his size. At first, he was unable to control his power and it terrified him, manifesting itself at random. Fearing he would be ostracized from society due to his abrupt and unpredictable changes in stature, he fled his parents' home, living on the street and thieving and pickpocketing for money and food. As he grew older, he developed greater control over his abilities, and by the age of 17 he was able to shrink himself to the size of a match at will. He also discovered his ability to shrink other objects, and was soon able to shrink his clothing along with his body, his previous inability to do so having been somewhat of an inconvenience. Despite having never finished school, Sesto possessed a brilliant mind, and was highly intuitive and quick-thinking. As he grew more and more adept with his powers, he began to fully appreciate their practical application in the field of the criminal arts. He quickly rose to fame within the criminal undergrounds of Boston, New York, and Philadelphia, shedding his birth name and operating under the pseudonym of "Sesto." He was renowned for his uncanny aptitude for thievery, and it was said that there was no job that was beyond his expertise. He used his power to bypass various methods of security, resizing himself to fit into locking mechanisms, under the cracks of doors, or simply to avoid detection. As the lucrativeness of his exploits increased, so did the element of danger involved. While he was an adaquate brawler and could be handy in a fight, Sesto recognized the advantages of arming himself, choosing to carry a variety of light armaments: A flintlock pistol, a small, sharp knife, and several fuse-detonated, black powder-based bombs. These weapons were more or less in case of emergency, as he could escape nearly any conflict by merely shrinking himself to such a degree that he would appear to have simply vanished. Upon entering his forties, Sesto had amassed an exorbitant amount of wealth, with assets, holdings, and estates in every state. At this point in his life, he spent the majority of his time enjoying the many pleasures life had to offer, and took on jobs more for his amusement than for financial or critical gain. While he had many aquaintances in the criminal underworld, Sesto never attempted to establish his own criminal organization, prefering to work alone in order to conceal his powers. He lived out the remainder of his life at a vast estate on the Virginian coast, where he died in 1853 at the age of 58. Personality While Sesto insisted on committing to a solo career, he had many friends and aquaintances that admired him greatly and enjoyed his company. He was very intelligent, and was noted for possessing a very sharp and clever wit in conversation. Though he did not enjoy taking life, Sesto did kill when it was necessary, whether it was to cover his tracks, or to silence someone who had discovered his secret. He was considered a free spirit and a bit eccentric, and showed immense interest in explosive technology and firearms. Despite his carefree exterior, however, his past haunted him. What the cult of witches had done to him in the forest had permanently traumatized him, causing him to suffer from nightmares and periodic insomnia. While he was never regarded as an evil person or a bad guy, he can hardly be characterized as a hero. Power Traits Sesto's power grants him the ability to manipulate his proportionate size and the proportionate size of inanimate objects at will. However, there are rules to his abilities: #The only living organism Sesto can shrink is himself, he cannot shrink other living creatures. #Sesto cannot manipulate the size of any object with a volume greater than his own. #Sesto cannot manipulate the dimensions of himself or any object; shrunk objects remain proportionally similar to their original dimensions. #Sesto can return any manipulated object to its original size, but cannot enlarge himself or any object to a size greater than its original state. Strengths: Can become virtually undetectable; good for quick escapes; confusing to opponents Weaknesses: Self shrinking to too small a size can be dangerous; not much in the way of offensive capabilities; small animals become a big problem Hero Crises *Age 12; Sesto undergoes a horrific ordeal, which grants him his powers but also traumatizes him permanently. *Age 17; Sesto gains full control of his powers. *Age 20; Sesto embarks on an illustrious criminal career that aids him in becoming very wealthy and even more powerful. *Age 41; Sesto retires from fulltime criminal enterprises. *Age 58; Sesto dies in his sleep; medical records unavailable. Battle Stats Agility: 7 Speed: 9 Strength: 6 Endurance: 5 Willpower: 7 Hero Level: 6.8 Category:Grey Morality Category:Gratuitous Violence